Fluid-ejection devices are commonly used as inkjet printers to eject ink. However, research has been conducted to employ fluid-ejection devices for other applications as well. The small drops of fluid ejected by fluid-ejection devices can make them desirable as fuel injectors for motor vehicles, as pheromone ejectors for insect-control purposes, as frosting dispensers for cakes, as well as a variety of other purposes.
An issue with attempting to employ existing fluid-ejection devices, namely inkjet printers, for other applications is that developers have to purchase an inkjet printer and attempt to modify it for an alternative application. This process can be time-consuming, difficult, and expensive. As a result, potential utilization of fluid-ejection devices for non-printing purposes is inhibited.